


应答吧2010

by 林又冷lela (lelauna000)



Category: Running Man RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:56:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22975144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lelauna000/pseuds/%E6%9E%97%E5%8F%88%E5%86%B7lela
Summary: 2010年的金钟国与李光洙。
Relationships: Kim Jongkook/Lee Kwangsoo
Kudos: 2





	应答吧2010

**Author's Note:**

> 5年前在lof水的第一篇现实AU日常向，不分攻受，ture end。

#1.  
那一年金钟国就像活在噩梦中一样。  
只有自己周围的人才知道，从08年和自己交往的女人在10年和自己分手了，理由理所当然的是因为运动的原因，还有一部分是因为金钟国毫无顾忌的在节目中放出和女友相关的话题。  
10年整个下半年金钟国就没给河东勋一群人好脸色看过，只是因为他心情不爽，持续了整个下半年。  
下半年来久治不愈的腰伤又缠上了金钟国，再加上新节目的拍摄和remake专辑的回归，金钟国想把自己从失恋的漩涡里拯救出来。毕竟是三十多岁的人了，总这么消沉也是怪丢脸的。  
而就在这个时候偏偏有个烦人的家伙疯疯癫癫的闯进了金钟国的生命里，不带任何前兆的撞来进来，似乎是发誓要在他的生命中风风火火荡一回，不留下点什么就誓不罢休的那种气势。也不知道到底是出于什么原因就这样一直缠着金钟国，死皮赖脸的恨不得当金钟国身上一颗虱子，更不能理解的是——这只虱子竟然还是个男人。

#2.  
金钟国其实不讨厌李光洙这个人，只是他作为一个艺人似乎缺少了什么值得让人喜欢的闪光点。至于缺少的是哪个部分，就连刘在石也说不出来，只是觉得这孩子确实怪怪的。  
相比之下金钟国可是喜欢坏了宋仲基这个孩子的积极，还有那张可爱坏了的脸。演艺圈都知道金钟国是个特别爱宠着自己喜欢的弟弟的人，这次也是毫不吝啬的表现在了大屏幕上。  
这个时候李光洙就偏偏粘上来了，“管他是宋仲基还是刘在石，反正我就是要钟国哥哥”，每次录节目河东勋都能从李光洙眼里看到这行字，到底是有多喜欢金钟国才能做到这么不要脸。  
而“被害者”却一副爱理不理的样子，即使私下还是会友好的来往几句，就如普通朋友一样，但不能否认的是李光洙完全站在主动一方。  
要说金钟国究竟是什么时候对李光洙稍稍敞开心扉的，他还记得是车太贤来节目的那次，他是第一次听到李光洙对自己真正的心声。说句实话，当他知道李光洙对自己的不满后，是真的有些抱歉。  
李光洙当时对河东勋一行人嫉妒的很呐。  
那时金钟国的腰伤因为这档节目复发的严重，但硬是咬着牙没有缺席，甚至还扛着“能力者”这个大担子，最心疼的不是河东勋不是刘在石，李光洙知道手术的事后差点没哭出来。  
“如果这个时候关心哥哥的话哥哥会注意到我吗？会对我觉得感谢吗？会觉得我是个好弟弟吗？哥哥会知道我的心吗？”  
那两天李光洙就这样捧着手机战战兢兢磨磨蹭蹭的，最后一咬牙拨通了金钟国的电话，结果嘟嘟嘟几声无人接听，那心情根本说不出是好是坏，李光洙却更想哭了。  
后来联系河东勋知道是在和河东勋在通话时，李光洙怔怔的一句话也不说怒视了河东勋几十秒。  
嫉妒死了。  
“为什么哥哥不接我的电话呢？我一直都很关心哥哥的健康状况，但是哥哥似乎一点都不理解我，哥哥如果有伤痛的话可以跟我说的啊！到最后还是在东勋哥那得到的回复说'没关系'，哥哥你真的知道什么叫没关系吗？这样的哥哥我真的很讨厌，如果能多对我注意一些就好了。”  
长篇大论的短信下来，李光洙的眼神一直飘忽着不敢看摄像头，更不敢看向金钟国。而金钟国听到一半就知道是李光洙，除了这个脑子有些毛病的孩子谁还敢对他这么冲的讲话啊。  
“署名李光洙，呀李光洙，这是匿名活动啊。”刘在石一脸“服了你”的关上手机，充满了看好戏的语气悄悄笑着，转头无意间却看到金钟国因为不好意思而垂下脑袋，嘴角漫不经心的泛着笑意。

#3.  
李光洙比起其他弟弟们实在太脱颖而出，金钟国根本无法逃避他的存在，但越是面对越感觉到自己的心境慢慢变得奇怪起来。  
所以干脆接受他吧，随他的便。  
“可以！来啊，我又没什么好怕的！”  
就是这样上战场一样的心情，特别是在李光洙对自己的行为活动渐渐失控的时候。  
要是问李光洙金钟国究竟是怎样一个存在，相比起来刘在石就像是神明，河东勋就像是至亲，而金钟国？  
金钟国究竟是什么呢。  
也许只是想从这个顽固又强大的哥哥那得到认可吧，这应该是最接近李光洙的初心的一句话。至于为什么说是“初心”，那是因为李光洙也渐渐觉得自己的方向似乎变得有些奇怪了。  
比起“得到认可”更像是“得到哥哥”。  
那回录制节目金钟国被李光洙吓得不轻，规则是在音乐结束时和想组成一队的人抱在一起。这里说个题外话，李光洙暗暗“憎恨”了宋仲基这么久就是喜欢他只钟情于宋智孝这一点，因为他就可以毫无顾忌的追……嗯也可以说是追求金钟国了。  
反正也知道宋仲基会选宋智孝，用膝盖想也知道金钟国会选河东勋或Gary，很简单因为关系好嘛，才不像李光洙是一直在主动“逼着”金钟国。抱住金钟国就对了，只有金钟国，这次要让哥和我单独一组看哥哥愿不愿意，单独就不用看到宋仲基那家伙了。  
结果两个人由于李光洙的执着被分在了一组，李光洙开心的一脸傻笑像是得到了整个世界一样，金钟国一脸不爽的跳起来要揍李光洙。  
那个时候如果给个小黑屋采访两个人的话，李光洙应该只会傻笑“耶嘿嘿嘿嘿嘿”，金钟国则是一句简单明了的说“那孩子应该真的有些问题”，然后用食指点点太阳穴：“这里。”  
节目就是节目不管发生什么都要继续录，有些不情愿地和李光洙牵起手，金钟国竟然觉得自己脸上有些热，不知道是因为两人尴尬的关系还是因为李光洙对自己的一片丹心。整期李光洙都在傻笑，后来看放送的时候他本人也觉得丢脸，特别是那句——  
“和哥哥在一起就感觉已经赢了一样呢！”  
我的天啊我那天究竟做了什么。  
李光洙再怎么后悔也不会知道，就是那句无心的表白让金钟国心里猛地一震，眼前傻傻的弟弟满足的笑容如同剪影一般久久留在视线里。  
然后小心翼翼的注视着他漫不经心的笑着：“啊……是这样吗？”

#4.  
和那个孩子在一起久了总会有一种晕眩的错觉，就是自己和他已经熟到可以互相损互相打闹的程度了。举个例子，金希澈来录制的那次，李光洙故意惹火自己还不打算灭火，金钟国就自然而然的向他复仇一脚飞踢过去，结果摄像机一关就不好意思的拍拍李光洙的脑袋说“抱歉了”，然后李光洙仍然是那幅傻笑着的样子抓住金钟国的手腕放下他的手，直起身子咧开一个再灿烂不过的笑：“我理解哥哥的，所以没关系。”  
哐咚——  
分明是胸膛里传来的一声巨响。  
金钟国绝对是除了爸爸和刘在石外第一次对一个男人产生这种情愫。  
甚至在李光洙松开自己手腕后隐隐察觉到了一丝遗憾，下意识的左手碰上李光洙刚刚离开的手腕，如此强烈的遗憾感在几个月前失恋以来还是第一次。  
“我还正常吧……”金钟国马上打消了自己这个想法，这么多年了如果他不正常那还会交女朋友吗。  
“得到哥哥”究竟是怎样的定义李光洙也不知道了，刚开始只是想得到他的注视和他的鼓励，但就在刚刚，他从金钟国眼神深处看到了并不是他想要的神色。  
“这样做是对的吗……？”李光洙在那天录制结束后躺在床上，脑海里反复出现着金钟国那张脸，还有被自然的skinship吓到一般的堂皇却深邃的眼神——“我想要的其实是和哥哥亲密起来吧？也许只是我看错了呢……”  
两个人都有些侥幸的选择性的忘记了那天晚上的那个不经意的眼神。

#5.  
而受影响更大的人肯定是金钟国，在之后的几次录制里他都拼命的拒绝他、反驳他、远离他，只是不太明显而已，但李光洙是明确地感受到了，包括一起录节目的伙伴也发现两个人之间的不对劲，已经持续了一个多月。  
可怕的事是在浪漫的吓人的圣诞节发生的，一个小小的结缔让李光洙对金钟国彻底爆发了。游戏过程中协助宋仲基得到了对全队有利的条件，高兴的喘着粗气凑到金钟国身边时，金钟国却装作没听见的不断称赞宋仲基，根本没把自己放在眼里。  
李光洙那瞬间着实怒了，完全不想想这到底是节目效果还是真心，只是单纯的愤怒，在游戏结束换带子准备重新出发的间断，李光洙跟着金钟国进了厕所，在金钟国在洗手台毫无防备的时候，等着他转过身来，上身一倾，右手摁在他腰间边上的洗手台上，瞬间控制住金钟国的活动范围。  
“干什么，要开始录制了……”金钟国还没察觉到李光洙的意图，转身就要从另一边溜走。  
李光洙的左手这时也唰的摁在金钟国腰的另一边，沉下身子微微眯起眼睛和金钟国变的不安的瞳孔对视。  
“对哥哥来说我究竟是什么？我真的一点都比不过宋仲基吗？”  
李光洙沙哑的音色把金钟国吓得愣在当场动都不敢动，连直视他的力气也渐渐消失。  
“不是，呀，李光洙，你这么激动干嘛……”  
“哥哥你是准备用'呀'这句话对我说一辈子么？”  
李光洙不是开玩笑的，金钟国感觉得到。但他能对这个孩子说什么呢，那瞬间在两个人距离不足20厘米的空间里，金钟国的大脑是空白的。

#6.  
“你这是在生什么气啊！这么大了你好意思为这点小事计较吗？！”  
“我也没说你做的不好啊？你不是很棒吗和仲基一起，我们拿到分了啊，是你的功劳啊！一定要得到我的认证吗？呀李光洙，你没什么值得生气的，你就是太执着于我了！”  
“我决定不了什么，你是好是坏也不是我说了算！从RunningMan开播以来我就一直都在疑惑啊，我对你来说究竟又是什么啊？如果我有那么重要的话就证明给我看啊！你会为我做些什么，但我不值得你这样做啊！”  
“呀，李光洙你真的不知道吗？你其实很优秀……我都不敢想象你以后会是什么样子。”  
“光洙呀……”  
“哥其实很喜欢你的，你和仲基东勋是一样的啊。”  
在他话音落下后沉默的几秒钟里，李光洙只能呆呆的看着金钟国因为激动而有些泛红的脸、慌乱的眼神和抿起的嘴唇，感觉到喉咙里什么东西忽然上下滚动了一下。  
“对不起……”  
松开对金钟国的禁锢，两个人再次陷入沉默。松了口气的人不动声色的调整着急攀的心率乱套的呼吸，猛地抓住李光洙的手腕，尽量的还给他一个正常的微笑。  
“走吧，要开始录制了。”  
……  
从那一刻开始李光洙就知道了，金钟国其实从一开始就不会是仅仅作为一个哥哥活在自己的生命里。

#7.  
年末的那几天，天气冷得很快。  
两个人的关系忽然变的很正常，在旁人看来这两个人的关系变得比首尔的天气还快，快到有些异常。河东勋有拐弯抹角的问过金钟国，金钟国是第一次提到李光洙那么释怀的笑：“没什么啊，不是关系好的弟弟嘛。”  
宋仲基却没有一点想了解的意思，就是看李光洙的眼神更炽热了。  
年末之所以称呼为年末，就是因为它事多。节目提前拍了11年的前两期，被分为男女两队，而自然而然在一起的两人却没有觉得不变——这只是李光洙的看法。  
在金钟国眼里，现在和李光洙一队，有些说不出的心虚感。  
心跳游戏顾名思义玩的就是心跳，男女对战也是这个原因，突如其来的非敬语Time虽然让金钟国有些慌张，但毕竟对面坐着的是自己心疼的妹妹，他也没说什么。  
就在气氛稍稍冷下来沉寂的两秒钟里，一直安静的坐着的人悄悄伸出了手朝着自己——  
“钟国啊。”  
哐咚——  
这次的心跳金钟国都害怕坐在一旁的人会听到。  
随后虽然用暴力解决了这场乱动，但机器是不会说谎的，平日只有60至70的心跳，在那个瞬间直线上升到124。  
可怕的是金钟国自己都能感受到那“124”的强有力。  
他是真的越来越搞不懂李光洙了。

#8.  
那是10年最后一天，几个人参加完演艺大赏聚会的时候。  
准确地说是结束了，但金钟国负责把那些醉的不分东西的家伙们分好车送他们回家，李光洙就在一边帮忙，一边看着金钟国的眼色。  
“哥哥你很能喝呢，吓我一跳。”  
“那当然，也不看看我是谁！你是真没喝多少吧？怎么了，身体不好？”  
得到金钟国突然的关心，李光洙有些惊喜又有些慌张的回答说自己没事，其实只是不想让他看见自己失态的样子罢了。得到答复的人眯起眼睛笑了，明明是在深冬，李光洙却好像隐约看见了阳光——  
“你没事就好了。”  
金钟国看起来有些疲困的晃了晃脑袋，李光洙则沉浸在那句微不足道的关心里说不出话。  
对这个哥哥，我到底想做些什么。李光洙在这半年时间里不止一次两次这么思考过，但一直没得到一个准确的答案，但最后一天的最后一个小时，看到金钟国这样灿烂纯真的笑，他似乎知道了什么——在自己内心深处对这个哥哥的某种渴求。  
“钟、钟国哥，有些事想跟你说……嗯，不要再无视我这些话了，而且现在我很清醒，希望哥哥能听到……”  
看着为了迎合自己身高微微踮脚听着自己的一字一句的人，李光洙顿时忘了心中早已备好的台词，稍稍避开了金钟国刺眼的眼神：  
“哥哥不要觉得我现在是在发酒疯，哥哥上次不是问了我吗！哥对我来说究竟是什么……我觉得钟国哥对我来说……是……”  
“哎一古我们光洙怎么脸红了呢——”要出口的话都已经到了嘴边，身前的人却忽然扑上来掐住自己的脸，双颊泛红的傻笑着，“说了你身体不好吧——？这么可爱果然是我们忙内啊——”  
话尾拖得长长的像是撒娇一样的话，李光洙愣了愣，随即了解状况的拍拍金钟国的背，把他搂进自己怀里，四处寻找着金钟国的经济人。  
“我就说哥哥怎么还没反应，果然是喝醉了。也是，怎么可能会有喝那么多还不醉的人呢。”  
李光洙有些自嘲的笑着，喃喃对自己说。  
“你干嘛呢，我没醉——？”  
“少说点话吧哥，你这样说话真的很没魄力。”  
“我真的没醉——李光洙你真好笑——”  
“甲镇哥——?甲镇哥到哪里去了？”

#9.  
2010年最后两分钟，李光洙最不该的就是在最后那两分钟里，没有看到在自己臂间装着醉意双颊已经红透的人，因为愤懑自己的胆小而咬牙的样子。  
太丢脸了，连听完他的话的勇气都没有。  
也没什么好期待的吧……  
太丢脸了……

-end-


End file.
